Gay Green Shower Hour
by EeeekZombieFox
Summary: Oneshot for today! Everyone tries to not get pinched by Minato... Slash story. Oneshot. Rated M.


**I do not own Naruto! A little oneshot for you all. It is a slash. Enjoy!**

Gay Green Shower Hour

Kakashi slowly lifted his ponderous eye lids as the morning light seeped in through the open window. Kakashi looked over at his ancient clock that read 9:41 in the morning. Kakashi sighed and wondered if his yellow flash was awake. The silver prince turned over onto his other side where he was facing his man and instantly regretted it. Naked; laying on his side with a cheap imitation ginger beard on was his blond lover. Minato flashed his man his famous signature smirk and winked.

"Oh God." Kakashi said with concern.

"Good morning my handsome prince. Do you know what day it is?" Minato asked his lover with his smirk widening. Kakashi soon got very worried. Minato had a reason to mess with him for the day and he was going to torment him all day with it.

"It's St. Patrick's day..." Kakashi told his lover.

"That's right. And you're not wearing any green." Minato said and licked his lips with hunger in his eyes.

"Oh...fuck me..." Kakashi mumbled in fear. It was the day where Minato would pinch him in the nipples, ass, even his penis, and it hurt like a bitch.

"I'm going to pinch yo penis!" Minato winked and flashed a toothy smirk.

"Shit!" Kakashi went wide eyed.

"Your penis is mine!" Minato shouted and jumped up to his feet. Kakashi threw the sheets up over his lover and dashed into the bathroom where he locked the door.

"You can't hide in there all day!" Minato shouted. "I will pinch you! No matter what!" The blond ninja vowed and walked off. Kakashi sighed and knew that Minato would be waiting around the corner somewhere in the house. Kakashi cracked the door and peered around to find no sight of his yellow flash. The prince sneaked out of the bathroom and slipped on a green shirt and some baggy gray sweats.

"Damn it dad!" Came a furious Naruto from downstairs. Kakashi was not ready for this day. He entered the hallway and thought just maybe, the kids would provide a distraction for the day.

"Would you stop pinching my ass?!" Sasuke blurted out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Put on some damn pants! No one wants to see your teeny tiny wiener!" Ordered a pissed Jiraiya. Kakashi entered the kitchen and looked around to see a bright green Itachi cooking banana pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. Everyone was now sitting around the small table, scarfing wonderful home made food down their throats.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you all have green on." Kakashi told the gang with a hidden smirk and received a bunch of glares that shouted a _"should of told us sooner, you dumb ass!"_.

"I did! I just love this day!" Itachi beamed with joy as he placed another plate of wonderful banana pancakes on the table. "It means that summer is one step closer!" Itachi squealed and oozed with delight. A happiness that was contagions, but not to the group of grumpy ninjas at the table.

"Hello my beautiful, delicious, ninjas!" Minato greeted, now fully dressed in green with a matching cape that read _Fourth Bitch_ and with his ginger beard still on. Everyone went wide eyed and looked in horror.

"I see you changed your wardrobe, love." Minato smirked. "I have to go out and do something. I'll be back soon! Don't worry about me now!" Minato pecked his man on the cheek and left by jumping out of the open window.

"What the fuck..." Kiba mumbled.

"You guys need to dress in green before he gets back." Kakashi took pity and told them, before the real torment begun.

"I don't own anything green!" Naruto grumbled.

"Get a green marker and color your face, it might make an improvement to it! Haha!" The pervert chuckled at his remark. Naruto gave his master the bird and pouted.

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yea really. I'll do it if it means not getting pinch by that yellow flashing fucker!" Kiba agreed with a mouthful of pancake.

"We don't have a green marker." Kakashi pointed out.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed.

"But we do have green paint." Kakashi added on.

"That will work!" Naruto smirked and scarfed the rest of his breakfast down.

Some hours later everyone was gathered in the back yard with a bottle of light green paint.

"Ok, all you need is a little bit and Minato won't...pinch...you..." Kakashi trailed off as he looked up to see Naruto spreading a handful of it in his hair and Kiba rubbing it all over Akamaru. Sasuke did a little dot on his cheek, but Naruto grabbed Sasuke ass, getting a nice handful and leaving green hand prints behind.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, but gave a slight blush of excitement.

"You guys are so gay!" Kiba laughed.

"I thought I was bad..." Neji mumbled as he swiped on green lip stick and pulled on a Debs green, sparky dress that was knee short.

"I hate you guys..." Sakura mumbled as she made a heart with S_asuke + Sakura FOREVER_ in it.

"Freak." Sai mumbled as he watched Sakura. The pink haired girl turned and round house kicked the boy across the yard. Everyone looked in horror.

"What the fuck Sakura?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm going to go back inside. I think you guys can handle this..." Kakashi walked off to sit on the porch to read his dirty little Come Come Paradise book.

"What a poor fucked up life he lives." Neji shook his head at the prince.

"I think you guys are missing the bigger picture here..." Jiraiya pointed out.

"You're right! Oto-san will be back any minute now!" Naruto said franticly.

"Too late boy! He's already here!" Minato shouted from the roof of the house with his majestic green cape blowing in the wind.

"Here we go..." Kakashi sighed and rolled his dark eyes.

"I will be the one to pinch all of your penises! Fear me, for I am the Green Penis Pincher of the night!" Minato rambled on.

"Sakura doesn't have a penis!" Kiba shouted.

"..." Minato looked down at the boy. "Girls have cooties! I don't want to touch her in fear of getting them!"

"What!?" Sakura shouted. "You act like a child!"

"Fuck you bitch! I'm the mother fucking hokage! I'll do as I please!" Minato shouted.

"Minato, get down!" Kakashi ordered, getting irritated.

"It's already getting late...lets go in." The pervert sighed and headed for the door, but Kakashi stopped the man.

"All of you need to hose off before you step into my house." The prince ordered.

"But that's cold!" Naruto grumbled.

"Everyone get naked!" Minato smirked and pulled out the hose as he stripped down to his boxers.

"No." Sakura grumbled.

"Then none of you get to come in." Kakashi kept guard at the door.

"Are you kidding me?!" Neji complained. "I'm just wearing makeup!"

"Get naked or I'll spray you!" Minato pointed the hose at the boy. Everyone complained as they stripped down to their underwear and Minato hosed them down. The green paint soon disappeared into the ground and everyone was left naked and unprotected from the penis pincher. Minato smirked and dropped the hose.

"This sucks. Can we come in now?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn it dad!" Naruto shouted as he fell over in pain.

"You fucker!" Kiba breathed in pain and fell to the ground. Sasuke tried to fine Minato, but he was just too fast. Minato made his rounds and completed his mission. Pinch everyone, except for Sakura who laughed at the boys. The kids went to bed and Jiraiya joined Itachi in the living room. Minato got the shower ready and winked at Kakashi.

"I'm not taking a shower with you. You're just going to pinch me as soon as I get naked." Kakashi pointed out. Minato smirked.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Minato pulled out Come Come Paradise and in the other hand held a lighter. Kakashi went wide eyed. "Get in." Minato ordered.

"Yes sir." Kakashi stripped and Minato smirked. Kakashi let the warm water wash over him and sighed in defeat. Minato was too good. He knew all of Kakashis weaknesses. Minato got in right behind the prince.

"Hello sweet prince." Minato wrapped his lusty arms around his man.

"Just pinch me and get it over with." Kakashi ordered the man.

"As you wish my prince." Minato smirked and traced Kakashis muscular body down to his perfectly sculpted ass and found the perfect place and pinched the perfect pale skin.

"Damn it Minato! That hurts..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Shhh. I know." Minato whispered. "Don't cry my prince." Minato cooed.

"I hate you sometimes..." Kakashi mumbled. Minato smirked into Kakashis hair and knew that this was going to be a wonderful night as green paint ran down Minatos leg from cleaning the kids off.

**Thanks guys! **


End file.
